The Secret Weapon
by MeadowRose
Summary: The Overtakers have a new secret weapon, and the Kingdom Keepers have to find out what it is and destroy it before it destroys them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Fanfictioneers! This is one of my new stories. The other one is called _Expanding Their Empire_. It's about the OTs trying to take over Universal Studios. But that's not what this story's about. This story is about Maleficent having a secret weapon, and the Keepers have to find out what it is and destroy it before it's too late. By the way, it's by lil' bro's birthday today! He's turning 12, so wish him a happy New Year.**

_Finn POV_

"Come, Finn." Maleficent cackled. "You must know what happens now."

Finn was clutching onto the golden pole attached to a pony on the Cinderella Carousel. The carousel was spinning incredibly fast. Finn felt like he would fly off at any minute. Maleficent approached him steadily. Obviously the spinning had no effect on her.

"Surely you must know." Maleficent said. Finn's look of confusion answered her question. "No? Well, let me demonstrate."

Maleficent raised a hand in the air and conjured up a fireball. Finn stared into her wickedly evil eyes, full of hatred. Finn noticed the small, black fob just a few feet away. He reached for it only to find that the fob was just centimeters out of his reach. If he let go to get it then he would be sent flying. Finn desperately clawed at the air, hoping to catch the edge of the remote. Maleficent cackled.

Before Finn knew it, a fireball hit him square in the chest and he flew off the carousel.

_Jez POV_

Jez sat bolt upright in her lumpy bed. She could hear Finn's desperate cries fading into the snoring of the other girls, including Amanda.

Jez looked down at her lap where her journal and pen lay. The sketch in the journal showed Finn, Maleficent, and a carousel. Jez sat there in silence. A bead of sweat dropped off her brow and onto Finn's face right beneath his eye, making it look like he was crying.

Jez snapped back to normal and slammed the journal shut. She threw it under her bed and covered her head with her blanket.

_It was just a dream_, Jez thought to herself. _It was just a dream_.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review.  
>John: And wish me a happy birthday or I'll sick my birthday elves on you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry, I couldn't update for a while. It might be like that for a while (stupid school). Sorry if this isn't a good chappy. I'm tired.**

_Finn's POV_

"Why hello, fish breath."

Finn winced at the sound of his annoying cousin Barry's voice. Apparently, it was already time for Barry's parents to take a 'business trip'. That happened about every four months, but Barry usually went to Aunt Muriel's place. It was kind of odd to see him here.

Finn groaned. "Hey, Barry."

"How's the Disney job coming?" Barry asked.

"Get out of my room, Barry." Finn said through gritted teeth.

Barry peered over Finn's shoulder at his laptop. "What are you doing?"

Finally conscious of what was on his laptop, Finn shut the lid. "Top secret. Get out of my room."

Barry snatched the laptop from Finn and read what was on screen. "Ooh la la! Finny has a girlfriend."

Finn's ears burned. He had been messaging Willa on VMK all evening. They had been discussing the lack of activity of the OTs lately. Willa had a feeling that they're up to something.

"We're not in a relationship." Finn lied. "She's just a friend."

Barry chuckled. "Whatever, lover boy." He gave Finn's computer back and flopped down on the bed.

Once Finn got the computer back he flipped open the lid and typed, _G2G, Willa_. _Cousin is here._

_K_, Willa typed back. _TTYL_.

Finn turned back to Barry.

"Hey, you got some chips or something?" Barry asked. "Barry loves his Doritos."

"Get out of my room for the thousandth time."

"I won't leave until you get me some chips." Barry said.

Finn crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna get you chips until you leave."

"Clever." Barry said as he got up and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting in the living room for my Doritos. Later, fish breath."

Finn glared at Barry as he left the room. Oh, how he hated him.

_Beep, beep_.

Finn looked over at his laptop where a new message waited for him.

It was from Philby. _Weird things happening in MK. Live chat at 7. Call everyone._

Finn whipped out his Blackberry and started typing.

**I think I'm going to go take a nap. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Wanted to wish you all a HAPPY EASTER! Hope it's going great for you guys. I asked my mom if we could to to Six Flags St. Louis yesterday, and she laughed in my face. Here's chapter 3!**

_Finn's POV_

"Finn, honey!" Mrs. Whitman called. "Come down for dinner!"

Finn poked his head out the door and was shot in the face with a Nerf dart. Barry laughed hysterically.  
>Barry had always been good with impressions. He only had to talk with someone for five minutes and he could nail their speech patterns. Mrs. Whitman is a good example.<p>

Finn glared at Barry, who was leaning against the wall for support and clutching his sides. "Not cool."

"You're right. It wasn't cool…" Barry starting choking from his uncontrollable laughter. "It was hilarious!"

Finn ducked back into his room, rubbing the spot where Barry had shot him. Although the darts were foam, they hurt at close range.  
>Barry blocked Finn from closing the door behind him. "I wasn't kidding about dinner, though. We're having steak."-He licked his lips at the thought-"You can smell them from up here."<p>

Barry was right. Finn could smell his mom's steak, medium well, just the way Finn liked it, cooking in the kitchen. It made his mouth drool. He glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall, 6:30. He could spare a few minutes before the video chat.

Finn followed Barry downstairs. The table in the dining room was set elegantly with Mrs. Whitman's best attempt to impress Barry. There was two plates piled with steak and potatoes with gravy on top. Looking the table over once more, Mrs. Whitman seemed satisfied. She smoothed out her sundress and sat down in front of a small plate with a small amount salad. Even though Mrs. Whitman loved her steak, she didn't want to look like a pig in front of Barry.

"Do you eat like this every day?" Barry whispered in Finn's ear.

Mrs. Whitman smiled at her nephew. "I just want you to feel welcome, Barry."

Mrs. Whitman gestured to two chairs next to her. Barry and Finn sat down and went immediately for their steaks. Mrs. Whitman didn't stop them. She just sat there smiling, watching the two boys eat ravenously.

"So where's Mr. Whitman?" Barry asked through his potatoes.

Finn swallowed a chunk of T-bone steak and said, "Dad went to go visit Grandma in the hospital. She had a heart attack."

"You sure he didn't take a vacation instead?" Barry asked.

Finn opened his mouth to argue, but Mrs. Whitman cut him off. "Barry, honey, Can you go into the kitchen and get the brownies out of the oven?"

Barry leaped out of his chair and ran like a crazed bull into the kitchen. The thought of homemade brownies to tempting to refuse.

Mrs. Whitman turned to Finn.

"Barry is having a tough time at home." She said. "You need to be nice to him."

"But, Mom-"

"No 'buts', mister." Mrs. Whitman said. "Tomorrow, you are going to take Barry to Disney World."

Finn jumped out of his chair. "But, Mom, I can't go to Disney World!"

"I called Disney and they said you could go at precisely 10:30 A.M. with a disguise, of course." Mrs. Whitman continued.

"Mom, you don't understand."

"Honey, this is the right thing to do."

"NO! I'm not going!" Finn exclaimed. He ran up the stairs and into his room. Mrs. Whitman sat, disappointed, as he slammed his door shut.

Barry came running into the dining room with a handful of brownies.

"What was that?" He asked.

Mrs. Whitman ran her fingers through her hair. "It's nothing, Barry. Finn and I just had a disagreement."

Barry nodded, understanding. "Sorry, I can't help but be curious. What were you arguing about?"

"Don't worry about it, honey." Mrs. Whitman said. She looked up at the wall clock. It was 7:30. "It's getting late. Why don't you go get some sleep? You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Finn slammed the door to his room and stomped over to his bed. His phone vibrated on his desk, but Finn was too tired and frustrated to answer it.<p>

_Why can't Mom understand?_ Finn wondered, _I can't go to Disney World, especially right now. If only she knew…_

The phone on the desk had stopped vibrating and had started ringing now. Finn, with a low groan, covered his head with his pillow to muffle the noise.

Finn kept thinking of ways to avoid Disney World while he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Gosh, a brownie sounds good right about now. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**


End file.
